In So Many Words
by watchingstarsdie
Summary: When did you know you loved me?


**A/N: In the perfect world, Blaine and Sebastian are at Dalton and are boyfriends.**

* * *

Blaine thinks he should be used to the feeling by now- the butterfly riot that occurs in his gut every time he is anywhere near Sebastian- but he isn't, he might never be. Blaine had been watching Sebastian for the past half-hour, that wide-eyed Bambi look on his face. Sebastian was sitting Indian-style on the bed, hunched over his laptop. His mesmerizing eyes would shift from left to right as he read over his work, long lashes fanning across his cheeks. Blaine knows when Sebastian is having a bit of difficulty over a certain part because he would bite down on those soft enticing lips of his, the light pink turning a couple of distracting shades deeper (it really isn't fair), his eyes squinting even with the pair of eyeglasses already perched on his lightly freckled nose.**  
**

"Bas..." Blaine called out from his position on the floor, books strewn around him.

"Hmm?" Sebastian hummed in acknowledgement, not looking up from his work.

"I know you haven't said it. And it's okay. It doesn't matter. I just- How did... I- I mean you... When did..." Blaine stammered, eyes occasionally drifting off but determinedly returns to meet Sebastian's green ones that have curiously looked up at Blaine's ineloquence.

"When did I?" He prompted, a small smile quirks his lips upward at his boyfriend's nervous rambling.

"Knowthatyoulovedme." Blaine blurts out in one breath, immediately blushing, before turning his attention to the highlighter he has been mindlessly tapping on the book in front of him.

The silence that follows is broken only by the sound produced by the contact of the highlighter and book. He doesn't know if the silence is due to the fact that Sebastian didn't understand the possible gibberish that escaped his lips or if he was thinking of the kindest way to tell Blaine he hasn't said those three words for reason.

Idiot. He shouldn't have assumed that Sebastian felt that way about him. He doesn't doubt that Sebastian cares about him, he knows Sebastian does. Sebastian often does things that would reassure that sentiment. The simplest gestures meaning so much more because this is _Sebastian. _Sometimes Blaine would catch him looking at him with a look that he's pretty sure is reflected on his face whenever he so much as thinks of Sebastian, that maybe he isn't the only one who feels that way. God! Stupid sense of romanticism.

He was just about to tell Sebastian that he doesn't have to answer and beg that they just forget he ever said anything, when Sebastian- brows slightly furrowed, eyes directed at Blaine but had a far-off look of remembrance, his tone drawing Blaine's eyes to him- said, "It was early on a Tuesday. You were smothering your hair in gel. And when you finished, you stood on your tiptoes to place the jar back on the shelf. Then, you smiled at your reflection, proud. That's when I knew."

A heartbeat passed before Sebastian refocused on Blaine. He gave a small smile before returning back to his work, passing off nonchalance.

The emotions that crashed through Blaine catches him off guard. He didn't expect something so ordinary, something so mundane, it was intimate. Blaine expected something else... something _different_. Maybe even an innuendo, a joke, or something disgustingly sappy (mocking Blaine's romantic streak). His heart swelled, overwhelmed , he didn't know it was possible to feel so much for one person.

He stood up from his position and approached the bed, closing Sebastian's laptop when he was near enough, before bending down to capture Sebastian's lips with his. Sebastian's protest quickly changed to a soft moan.

Blaine placed everything he was feeling in that kiss, hoping to convey what he feels- need, want, gratitude, love, happiness. Sebastian responded with equal fervor, his hands pulling Blaine closer that had Blaine straddling him for balance.

They broke apart when air became a necessity but only an infinitesimal space, breaths mixing. Blaine rested his forehead on Sebastian's, looking up from his lashes to meet those gorgeous green eyes.

"You handed me a cup of coffee. Your fingers brushed mine and I looked up to thank you. You simply raised your eyebrows and shrugged."

"That's when-"

"I knew I would always love you." Blaine finished, with a mischievous grin he added, "Now, let me show you." before pushing Sebastian down on the bed and claiming his lips once more.


End file.
